


Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?

by lachance



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beat Generation, M/M, POV First Person, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старая песня о малиновке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?

Ни одно хорошее путешествие в истории не должно начинаться в Сиэтле. Начинать в Сиэтле – обрекать себя на кондиционируемый воздух в автобусах, мягкие сидения в поездах и комфортные номера в отелях, а это не путешествие, если хотите знать. Это даже не путь. Воздух в такой дороге на вкус как ком прессованной бумаги.

Тем не менее, мы начали там.

Мы начали там, когда в три часа ночи я выдернул Джея из кровати моей же бывшей и их общего лучшего друга, обещая не то веселья, не то денег, не то приключений, не то себя самого. Платил по счетам я тогда легко, потому что у меня никогда не водилось достаточно денег для того, чтобы обзавестись внушительными счетами. За дорогу я платил разговорами, за крышу над головой – работой в полях или на автозаправках, за внимание Джейсона – самим собой, пожалуй. И тем, что всегда оставлял за ним право ставить музыку.

От чего, строго говоря, рисковал оглохнуть.

– Привет, я люблю тебя! – Джейсон хреново пел. Хреново, но с чувством. Старание компенсировало отсутствие не всех талантов на свете, пожалуй. – Не подскажешь, как тебя зовут?

– Привет, я люблю тебя, – с усмешкой подхватывая на середине припева, я наконец вырулил на объездную дорогу, покидая Сиэтл с удовольствием человека, покинувшего чумной город в лучшем случае, – не позволишь присоединиться к твоей игре? (1)

На самом деле, я сто лет не слышал смеха Джейсона. Едва ли до конца понимал, почему – да, у него были паршивые периоды, но разве девчонки вроде Кори не созданы ради того, чтобы рядом с ними смеяться? Я помнил ее так хорошо, будто мы расстались еще вчера – длинные волосы, мягкий смех, лучшая трава во всем Эл-Эй и такая растяжка, что будь она акробаткой или проституткой – ради нее собирались бы очереди.

Для того, чтобы остаться рядом с ней этим мрачным парнем с печатью прошлого на лице, нужно было быть Джейсоном. И, видит бог, я любил его таким. И справедливо надеялся, что уж трасса-то разгонит его тоску – по крайней мере, подпевать Моррисону мы начали раньше, чем покинули город.

Я всегда умел его рассмешить.

– Выспишься во Фриско, птичка, – шутливо толкая его в бок, я пытался найти еще какую-нибудь приятную волну на радио, и в конце концов остановился на смутно знакомой песне, где мягкий женский голос спрашивал, почему любимые всегда разбивают друг другу сердца (2). – А сейчас мне нужна вся сила твоей глотки.

Выражение лица Джейсона стало до того скептичным, что я не выдержал – снова расхохотался, едва не упираясь лбом в руль и почти переставая видеть дорогу.

– Я хочу сказать – пой. У тебя паршиво получается, но я привык.

А остальное подождет.

Подождет, пока мы съедем на трассу потише этой.

Хайвэй стелился под колеса гладкой лентой, Джейсон ощутимо расслабился и принялся снова возиться с радиоприемником – белый шум мелькал чаще, чем хоть какие-то треки. Но когда я уже был готов согласиться хоть на проповедь, хоть на порно, он наконец остановился и просто выключил звук.

И запел сам.

Положительно, я не был готов к пыткам, но, в сущности, давно пора было понять, что жизнь – боль. Нарочито немузыкально подпевая ему, я прослеживал глазами съезды с трассы да жадно следил за тем, как он оттягивает влажный от пота воротник футболки, проводит рукой по волосам – любовался, вполне осознавая, что это чувство, когда от чужой красоты сводит челюсти, само по себе не исчезает. Особенно когда впереди пара тысяч миль по американской равнине.

Безусловно, я вытащил его из Сиэтла не просто так. Но это не значило, что мы не найдем времени развлечься.

– Пять к одному, детка! Один к пяти! – Джей выстукивал ритм ладонями по приборной панели. – Никто из нас не выйдет отсюда живым! (3)

Мы были знакомы с десяток лет – с тех пор, как были подростками, а я все никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, как легко рухнуть в это созерцание, не уметь больше отвести глаз.

*

Беда в том, что я не видел Брюса уже чертовски давно.

Не то что мы были так уж близки с тех пор, как я уехал в Бладхейвен, но, по крайней мере, иногда он утруждал себя тем, чтобы окинуть меня родительским оком, позвонить или хотя бы прислать пару телеграмм. И денег. Он заботился о нас, как мог. В сущности, я, может быть, лучше других понимал, насколько хорошим человеком он был. В конце концов, он приютил нас, растил нас, пытался сделать из беспризорников достойных людей. Но вот его представления о долге и морали…

Ладно, возможно, это не было так уж важно здесь и сейчас.

– Давай, птичка, – за что еще я любил Джейсона – так это за его гибкость. Без нее на заднем сидении потрепанного Крайслера мы бы, пожалуй, не поместились. – Сильнее.

– Господи, да заткнись, – свои слова мой неделикатный друг подтвердил, надавив ладонью на затылок и вдавливая лицом в сидение, – не помню, чтобы в нашем детстве ты столько трепался.

– В нашем детстве… – собственный голос казался невнятным. Да и фразу пришлось оборвать на середине, потому что физиология беспощадна к риторике, даже если это риторика Адской кухни.

Все мои собственные тренировки, вся наработанная гибкость бывшего акробата, не слишком утратившего форму, понадобилась, кажется, на то, чтобы успеть увидеть, обернувшись, как Джей, кончая, запрокидывает голову, чудом не впечатываясь затылком в крышу. Зрелище того стоило.

– В нашем детстве, – кажется, я стремился закончить, хотя смешанный запах пота, спермы и машинного масла забивал горло, – мы определенно говорили о другом.

– А жаль.

– Жаль?

Говорить не так уж и хотелось, на самом деле. Хотелось стереть белесые пятна с сидений и растянуться на них, закинув ноги на спинки передних, и закурить, стряхивая пепел в открытую форточку.

– Ага, – Джей кивнул, нащупывая впереди салфетки и кидая мне сразу всю пачку, – я бы переиграл пару моментов.

– Например, Талию.

– Думаешь, смог бы лучше?

– Да я уверен, – подтверждая свои слова, пришлось кошмарно высокомерно возвести глаза к потолку, и от этого тоже тянуло рассмеяться, – что у вас было-то – полутьма, музыка, долгие разговоры после?

Запах дыма оседал в воздухе, потому что на улице не было ни ветерка. Впрочем, все вокруг и так провоняло дымом, включая нас самих, и за запахом бензина это уже почти не ощущалось.

– Почти, – Джейсон, кажется, больше крутил сигарету в пальцах, чем действительно затягивался, – если бы я мог…

Если бы он мог переиграть – он бы не сбежал тогда. Это понимали мы оба. Что снова приводит к мыслям о Б.

Я не видел его пару лет. И едва ли Дэмиен был счастлив просветить меня, когда ему пришлось встать во главе Уэйн Энтерпрайз. Я бы даже сказал – едва ли он нашел на это время. Я знал, что он ищет отца так же яростно, как я, да и возможностей у него больше, но там, где у него были возможности, я умел находить пути.

Мы оба понимали, что поставим всю Америку с ног на голову, если потребуется.

– Я знаю, Джей, – провести ладонью по плечу, потрепать по волосам – мимолетный, привычный жест, – возможно, мы оба должны были быть рядом.

Но мы были эгоистичными подростками. Особенно Джейсон. В какой-то момент мы ведь почти похоронили его, когда года два не могли отыскать ни малейшего его следа. Впрочем, возможно, я потом облажался еще больше, когда был безответнее мертвого, будучи живым.

Подумать только – из нас троих только Дэмиен был ему хорошим сыном.

– Должны были, – он вылез из машины и принялся натягивать джинсы, – но не были. Хватит об этом, Дик. И дальше ты поведешь.

До самого Фриско предстояло ехать вдоль побережья, но даже с океана не доносилось ни ветерка, потому нашим миром правила лютая, гипнотическая, иссушающая жара.

*

Это было последнее место, где его видели, во всяком случае. Хотя какая сила могла заставить старого доброго зануду Б. даже просто переступить порог потрепанного джазового бара на окраине, я понимал с трудом.

– Здесь мы ничего не найдем, – Джейсон пытался перекричать сакс и ударные, а я только смеялся, наливая ему еще выпить прямо из своего бокал. Непрямые поцелуи – от его пятнадцати и по сей день. Наверное, они просто слишком долго были непрямыми, и теперь никак не удавалось наверстать.

Он все хмуро смотрел прямо в лицо, и от этого взгляда в груди наливался жар.

– Не спеши с выводами, птичка, – на бумажной конвалюте, которой я помахал прямо перед его лицом, были едва различимо нацарапаны два номера. У одного был код Эл-Эй. У второго – Сан-Франциско. – Ты же знаешь, что я умею спасти положение.

– Сделав его еще хуже.

– Ты меня недооцениваешь, – пытаясь изобразить обиду, я отнял у него бокал, в который до этого сам же и наливал, и сделал глубокий глоток.

– Иногда я просто забываю тебе напомнить, что у тебя есть, – бокал он отнял, конечно же, – свое пиво, своя дорога и своя жизнь.

Злиться было бессмысленно. Он всегда таким был. Хмурый-хмурый мистер Джей.

– И я бы сказал, что однажды отдам свое сердце, – бар казался достаточно темным и задымленным для того, чтобы наклониться, делая вид, что что-то шепчу на ухо, и провести губами по шее над воротником футболки, – и сделаю это для тебя (4).

Джейсон прикрыл глаза, и, кажется, только теперь я заметил, каким усталым он выглядит. Как давно он, наверное, нормально не спал. Воспаленные веки, темные круги под глазами, искривленная, жесткая линия рта. Хотелось смягчить ее любыми способами. Хотелось немного отмотать время назад и не тащить его с собой на бездарные поиски до самой пустыни Мохаве.

И еще больше хотелось отмотать это время для того, чтобы повторить каждую секунду нашего недолгого путешествия.

 

По первому номеру я позвонил из автомата на автозаправке, по второму – уже из мотеля. По первому только малознакомым мужским голосом отозвался автоответчик, зато на втором я сорвал чертов джекпот.

– Мисс Кайл, – говорить ровно было тяжело, даже дышать было тяжело, когда скрипнула дверь душевой, и Джейсон вышел, удерживая полотенце на бедрах, но я старался изо всех сил, – простите, что беспокою, но нам нужно поговорить.

– Три часа ночи, милый, – проворковала трубка в ответ, – развлекайся, трать ночь на то, на что должны тратить ночь очаровательные молодые люди вроде тебя и, бога ради, позвони мне, когда достигнешь возраста согласия.

Смех затопил гортань, и с ним едва удалось справиться. Селина, мечта моих пятнадцати, это все еще была она. Мечта номер два, если быть точным.

– В полдень будет удобно?

– Как быстро взрослеют дети, – она вздохнула, – да, позвони в полдень. Это же ты, Дик?

В груди потеплело ностальгией.

– Да. Рад снова слышать тебя, Селина.

– Мог бы хоть иногда звонить, паршивец.

– Обязательно. Обязательно позвоню.

К тому моменту, как я повесил трубку, Джейсон уже развалился прямо поверх покрывала на скрипучем матрасе и запрокинул руки, закрывая ладонями лицо. Полотенце сползло. Моментом, пожалуй, надо было пользоваться. Я знал Селину чертовски давно – знал ее как подругу Брюса, потом его женщину, потом женщину, что чуть его не разорила. Думаю, я мог считать ее своей семьей.

А к советам своей семьи надо прислушиваться. Даже если они говорят о том, как стоит и как не стоит проводить ночи очаровательным молодым людям вроде меня.

*

Думаю, в его пятнадцать все и началось. Когда он вытянулся за одно лето, встав со мной вровень, а потом исчез. Когда наступил срок считать его пропавшим без вести.

Во Фриско мы в итоге застряли на добрую неделю – высыпались, пытались узнать хоть что-то еще, ждали хоть новостей от Селины. Оказалось, что она сама не видела Брюса чертовски давно. Но у нее были ниточки. Удобно работать с бывшими преступниками, когда ты сам бродяга – вы на одной стороне.

А пока мы спали, брались за любую работу, которую удавалось найти, трясли старые контакты и учились курить траву. Джейсон на этом поприще обставил меня в два счета.

– Потому что ты единственный, кому было не плевать, – он выдохнул, кажется, прямо в небо, и дым, подхваченный ветром, волной прошелся над его запрокинутым лицом. – А Брюс… ты знаешь Брюса.

– Знаю, – мой собственный косяк едва успел дотлеть до середины, а Джей уже явно подумывал скрутить себе второй, – но ему никогда не было все равно. Не только же ради журналистов он делал… все это.

– Что делал – нас? – Джейсон неприятно, желчно усмехнулся и все-таки отложил в сторону тонкую папиросную бумагу. Тоже, вероятно, считал, что ему достаточно. – Ты просто не знаешь, Дикки, какие деньги ребята вроде него вливают в рекламу…

– Дело не в деньгах, – я только помотал головой, – дело в… усилиях. Нервах. Воспитании. Ты просто не видел, что с ним было, когда ты…

На пороге опасной мысли пришлось остановиться, сцепив зубы. Легкие наркотики умели развязать язык. В этом были свои минусы.

– Когда я что?

Пальцы жестко сдавили челюсть, вынуждая повернуться. Джейсон смотрел прямо в глаза, не отводя взгляда. Я почти физически чувствовал, как меня отпускает гораздо раньше срока.

Чертов Тодд.

– Когда ты решил уйти, – сжать пальцы на запястье – мягко-мягко, без малейшей угрозы, чтобы не спугнуть и не разозлить.

Я до сих пор вспоминал это время как темное.

Мне было лет семнадцать, и я не был готов тосковать по кому-то до стиснутых челюстей, бояться до ночных кошмаров и панических атак, понимать, что без человека, который все это время был рядом, мне попросту тошно жить.

Так и не разжимая захват, он потянулся, чтобы поцеловать, наверное, да так и застыл в считанных дюймах, глядя прямо в лицо. Голова казалась легкой-легкой, я себе – всесильным, по крайней мере, достаточно сильным для того, чтобы разрубить этот гордиев узел раз и навсегда.

– Эй, – все-таки отведя ладонь от своего лица, я сжал его запястье сильнее, – мы любим тебя. Я люблю тебя. Хватит ворошить прошлое.

Он скривился так, будто волна злости прошла по лицу, не оставив за собой ничего – таким пустым казался взгляд после этой гримасы. Впрочем, это уже была не ярость. Не та ярость, которую я увидел, когда мы встретились впервые после его побега. С этим чувством я совсем не умел справляться, и наверняка не сумел бы теперь.

– Ладно, – он сцепил челюсти так, что я буквально видел, как многое ему на самом деле нужно сказать об этом, но пока не давил, – ладно. Еще?

Не дождавшись ответа, он начал скручивать вторую порцию на двоих. Я запрокинул голову и посмотрел в темное небо без единой звезды. Мне нужно было найти Брюса. Нужно было найти его, чтобы закончить наконец этот кошмар. Еще хотелось встряхнуть Джейсона за плечи, зафиксировать его внимание на себе, сказать уже наконец – да поверь, мне, боже, я уже лет семь в этом дыму, а пожар все не заканчивается.

Но, по крайней мере, с тех пор, как он спутался с Кори, мне стало гораздо спокойнее. Она умела умиротворять. Мы были одинаковыми – пусть у нее не было синдрома вечного старшего брата, а у меня – гонора, царапающего облака, но мы не отличались друг от друга ничем. Кори такая же, как я. А значит, я мог ей доверять.

И надеяться, что когда-нибудь Джейсон вернется.

Он впихнул второй косяк прямо мне в руки и склонился, прикуривая свой. Кроме сладкого дыма я уже вовсе не чувствовал запахов. Голова плыла. От чужих обид саднило горло.

*

От Селины мы в итоге получили не так уж много, но этого было достаточно, чтобы бросить сумки в машину и на полной скорости мчаться в Эл-Эй, даже не получив расчет. Думаю, мы и за номер бы не заплатили, если бы нас не окрикнули у самого входа, так бурлил в крови адреналин.

За все эти годы я успел побывать в Аркхэме и Белль Рив, Блэкгейте и Гуантамо – пусть не в качестве заключенного, но все равно не всегда легально. Но вот о федеральных тюрьмах я, пожалуй, ничего не знал. Даже просто вносить залог мне пришлось бы учиться. Зато климат в городе Ангелов был не в пример мягче жары Сан-Франциско – будто здесь оставалась вся прохлада залива Санта-Моника. Даже в городской черте было гораздо легче дышать.

Могло бы быть легче, не кури Джейсон одну за одной.

– Не переживай, – я пытался быть легкомысленным, но получалось паршиво, – это минут пятнадцать. Ты можешь остаться в машине.

– Нет, – он сцепил зубы, упрямо вздернул подбородок, начал говорить, не глядя на меня – словом, делать все то, что я про себя называл «быть Джейсоном Тоддом», – этот ублюдок…

…однажды избил нашего Джея до полусмерти и оставил рядом со взрывчаткой. Темная была история. С другой стороны, так мы его нашли – это был первый раз, когда где-то засветились его кредитка и страховка.

– Джокер больше не на свободе, – я все еще пытался говорить мягко, но смотреть в лицо не хотелось – это требовало больше смелости, чем у меня было, – и он не задержится в Эл-Эй надолго. На следующей неделе его перевозят на Кубу. Так сказала Селина.

– Что, в тюрьмах Кубы электрические стулья мягче?

О его ухмылку можно было порезаться.

– Одна из тюрем Кубы – Гуантамо, – стоянка возле тюрьмы оказалась забита патрульными машинами, остановиться пришлось едва ли не в квартале, и я надеялся провести эту пешую прогулку с пользой.

Лицо Джейсона снова стало нечитаемым. Пока я выдергивал ключ из замка зажигания, пока осторожно вставал на затекшие за время долгого пути ноги, чувствуя, как едва не подкосились колени, он молчал и даже не смотрел в мою сторону. Тишину хотелось в клочья разорвать – я ненавидел эти моменты настолько сильно, насколько это возможно для однажды похоронившего своих родителей ребенка. Самоанализ едва ли давал хоть какие-то плоды – на долгие годы всякая тишина стала для меня тишиной похорон.

– Тебе хочется врезать, когда ты так молчишь.

Честность – лучшая политика, разве нет?

Джейсон криво ухмыльнулся.

– Успокойся. Я буду паинькой.

– Не сможешь не быть, – я обогнул машину, вставая рядом, похлопывая его по плечу, – между вами будет пуленепробиваемое стекло.

Все, что я знал о себе, сопротивлялось перспективе спрашивать о том, где мой приемный отец, у Джокера. Логика подсказывала, что он один всегда точно это знал.

И, видимо, потому ждал нас с таким нетерпением.

– Птички, – высокий, визгливый голос мы услышали раньше, чем увидели его обладателя, так он старался даже под ярким светом ламп оказаться в тени, – птички, птички, все знают о птичках, птица – это такое слово…(5)

Я положил ладонь Джейсону на плечо и сел напротив стекла, вынуждая его либо остаться за моей спиной, либо устроиться поодаль. Отстранял его от разговора любыми средствами. Я знал, что Тодду это не понравится. Пожалуй, даже был готов к тому, что потом он попытается мне врезать.

– Джокер.

– Когда красная, красная, красная малиновка прилетит…(6)

– Он пропал. Ты знаешь об этом что-то?

Джокер прервался на полуслове и медленно-медленно повернул голову – мне казалось, я почти слышу, как хрустят его шейные позвонки, более того – почти чувствую это. Взгляд обжигал кожу. Казалось, он препарировал, буквально снимая с меня кожу лезвием неправдоподобно суженных зрачков.

– Пропал, – тихо повторил он, не прекращая широко улыбаться. Но что-то в его изуродованном лице изменилось. Что-то едва уловимое.

– Да, – для того, чтобы прервать зрительный контакт, пришлось прикрыть глаза ладонью, потирая пальцами горящий лоб. Чувство взгляда не отпускало, как я не старался, потому, взяв себя в руки, я снова посмотрел ему в лицо, повторяя: – тебе что-то известно об этом?

Момент, в котором он бросился на стекло, будто пытаясь процарапать его ногтями насквозь, проломить тяжестью своего тела, я с трудом уловил. Не успела и охрана – они кинулась на него, чтобы скрутить, едва уловимо поздно, и если бы стекло не выдержало, они бы точно опоздали. Думаю, эти ногти успели бы выцарапать мне глаза и взрезать горло.

Но мне повезло.

– Ты виноват, – он все верещал, умудряясь даже теперь глядеть прямо в лицо, – ты, ты! Никого не можешь сберечь! Кривые птичьи лапы!

 

Когда мы вышли из здания тюрьмы обратно в летний полдень, Джейсон и правда мне врезал. Правда, по совершенно иной причине – меня до сих пор колотило так, что мы бы врезались в заграждения через три минуты после того, как я вырулил бы на трассу.

Он перехватил ладонями за плечи, встряхивая, вынуждая смотреть на себя. Будто мы поменялись ролями – даром что и тогда, и теперь я смотрел на него снизу вверх. Но все это – мой шок, его методы, наше общее бессилие – гроша не стоило рядом с тем, что зацепка Селины оказалась пустышкой.

*

Я звонил по номеру с кодом Фриско еще трижды – и все впустую. Я почти смирился с тем, что эта часть поисков точно безнадежна, когда человек, с которым я так отчаянно пытался связаться, нашел нас сам. Нагнал прямо на трассе, ведущей из Эл-Эй в Денвер, и не думаю, что я был так рад его видеть хоть когда-нибудь в своей жизни.

– Дик, – широкую улыбку Джейсона я еще отследил, а вот на то, чтобы озаботиться ее причиной, у меня уже буквально не было сил после долгого перегона прочь от федеральной тюрьмы Лос-Анджелеса, – Дик, у меня охренительные новости.

Он потянулся вперед, впиваясь взглядом в стекло заднего вида, но даже тогда я едва на него посмотрел – глаза слипались сами собой, руки едва слушались, а где-то внутри все еще жил холод, бился волной о ребра – не то что чувство вины, но его предтеча.

Пару мгновений посмотрев в мою сторону, Джейсон привычно, знакомо скривился и встряхнул, с силой вцепившись в плечо.

– Да посмотри же ты!

Мотоцикл был незнакомым. Что до его водителя – шлем кого угодно сделает невидимкой. Пару мгновений я и правда вглядывался, пытаясь вспомнить, и это едва не стоило нам столкновения с фурой.

– Чертов слепой упрямец, – Джей возвел глаза к потолку, когда я судорожно нажал на тормоза, – сверни к заправке.

Подчинившись, я продолжал наблюдать за тем, кто следовал за нами, краем взгляда, но все равно оказался не готов к тому, что он бросится нам навстречу, едва успев слезть с мотоцикла, попытается сгрести обоих, даже не сняв шлем – пластик больно ударился в грудную клетку, послышался смех.

– Извини, – он отстранился и стянул его наконец, встряхивая головой и растрепывая еще больше безнадежно спутанные от шлема волосы. – И как так вышло, что вы оба все еще выше меня?

– Гены. Тренировки. Карма, – Джейсон смотрел куда-то в опоры навеса над заправкой. Тим улыбался этой своей невозможной улыбкой, от которой чертовски сильно хотелось как минимум подарить ему мир.

На второй раз с объятиями получилось проще.

– Не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть.

– У меня хорошее воображение, – Тим приглушенно смеялся прямо мне в грудь. Джейсон продолжал отстраненно рассматривать заправку.

– Господи, Джей, – рассмеявшись, я дернул его на себя, и он обнял нас обоих как-то неловко, нелепо, но в последнюю очередь мне было не плевать на то, как на нас смотрят сонные дальнобойщики, – отомри.

 

Тим выглядел так, будто сам едва помнил, когда последний раз ел, да и мы, наверное, не лучше. Его мотоцикл на поверку оказался старым, потрепанным, явно пережившим не одну тысячу миль по равнине, а пластик шлема был сплошь иссечен царапинами. Никто из нас не задавал ему лишних вопросов. Тим оставался Тимом. У него всегда была цель – даже если ее не видел и не понимал ни один из нас.

– Мы были у Джокера, – эту часть истории Джейсон взялся рассказывать сам.

– И как?

Ему принесли, кажется, самый большой бургер, который только можно было найти в этой дыре, но даже с этим монстром он умудрялся расправляться красиво и с немалым вкусом. В очередной раз вознеся хвалу небесам за то, что на земле есть Тим Дрейк, на манеры которого хоть иногда хочется равняться, я взялся за свой обед – не особенно церемонясь, впрочем.

– Ноль, – Джейсон пожал плечами, – и пока мы не знаем, куда двигаться дальше. Я боюсь…

Это даже не была честность – это была попытка взять паузу перед чем-то, что ему было мучительно неприятно говорить. Тим посмотрел на него коротко, остро, бесконечно проницательно – так, как умел он один.

– Он не мертв, Джейсон, – отчеканил он наконец, откладывая в сторону вилку, – не смей это произносить.

И Джей кивнул.

А ведь раньше они друг друга недолюбливали. Сейчас… я чувствовал отчуждение в воздухе, но не видел его – а это был хороший знак, гораздо лучший, чем все, на что я смел надеяться.

Тим вытер губы салфеткой и мягко улыбнулся, вскользь проводя пальцами по моей ладони, лежащей на столешнице. Не то жест поддержки, не то молчаливая благодарность бог весть за что.

– Вам есть где остановиться? Я забронировал номер в отеле милях в двадцати отсюда.

Номер. В отеле. Забронировал. Хохотал, кажется, даже Джейсон, а я вовсе едва мог видеть что-то рядом с собой сквозь выступившие от смеха слезы.

*

Тима я тоже не видел пару лет, но беспокоиться за него так, как я волновался за Джейсона, все равно бы не получилось – слишком взрослый даже тогда, в свои четырнадцать, слишком самостоятельный, слишком умный. Простым интеллектом он бы сделал нас обоих, но, справедливости ради, редко когда показывал, каков истинный порядок вещей.

Ни единой капли высокомерия.

Я любил его так, как только можно любить таких вот неродных младших братьев – мальчишек, детство которых не видел, но очень хорошо представлял. А когда мы познакомились, он уже был этим невозможным Тимоти Дрейком. А Джейсон – пропавшим без вести пару лет как, и оставалось не меньше года до того, как мы с Брюсом оказались у дверей медицинского центра Рейгана, держась друг за друга на одном смертельном страхе, от которого внутренности скручивались в узел.

Что до Тима – он смог на глазах у всех незаметно подготовить себе убежище в какой-то Нью-Йоркской дыре, чертов подвал, где в дождь капало с потолка, а в жару казалось, что ты заперт внутри быка Фаларида, зато на потолке по Басё была нарисована полная луна.

В отеле я рухнул на постель, даже не раздеваясь, и, кажется, успел уловить то, как Тим посмотрел с неодобрением на мои ботинки, но на шутки по этому поводу меня уже не хватило – через секунду я крепко спал. А проснулся в полной тишине с безнадежно затекшим плечом, на котором он устроил голову, по-детски положив ладонь под щеку. В номере остро, душно пахло дымом – Джейсон сидел у окна, и я не мог различить, смотрит ли он на нас. Лишь отстраненно подумал, что так, наверное, сидят, выжидая свою жертву, снайперы.

– Джей, – с немалым трудом протянув руку куда-то в задымленную полутьму, я взмахнул ладонью в воздухе, но он не пошевелился, – пойдем, у нас не будет так много шансов выспаться.

Кто-то из них озаботился тем, чтобы переодеть меня и разуть. Возможно, за это я был благодарен даже больше, чем за то, что они не попытались убить друг друга. Напряжение напряжением, но каким-то шестым чувством я понимал, что Джейсон не смирился. И не принял.

На ноги он в итоге поднимался так тяжело, будто у него в самом деле затекла каждая мышца. Когда он вышел в слабый лунный свет, я наконец смог различить выражение его лица – нечитаемое, конечно. Если Джейсон хотел закрыться, у меня не оставалось шансов его прочитать. Только вскрыть.

Быстро стянув одежду, он лег, будто специально оставляя между собой и нами с Тимом расстояние в пару ладоней, и будь я проклят, если он не осознавал этого. Все он понимал. От природы чуткий, но закрывшийся настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.

Хорошо, что Тим спал крепко, сколько я себя помнил. Осторожно переложив его на подушку, подкатился рывком, и раньше, чем Джейсон успел бы отреагировать – все-таки в реакции он всегда едва уловимо мне уступал – подмял под себя, нависая сверху на вытянутых руках. И ни на секунду не переставая улыбаться.

На мгновение он опешил. Потом, кажется, разозлился.

– Какого черта, Грейсон, – он попытался отпихнуть, упираясь ладонями в грудь, но толкнул едва ли в полсилы, – в тебе проснулся эксгибиционист?

– Возможно, – смеха в моем голосе с лихвой хватило бы на нас троих, – а ты против, птичка?

– Ублюдок, – теперь он толкнул сильнее, и вот это было настоящее стремление освободиться, но нашу перебранку, грозившую перерасти в потасовку, прервал негромкий, хрипловатый смех.

– Я люблю вас, но вы идиоты, – Тим приподнялся на локтях, оглядывая нас обоих так остро, будто вовсе не спал, и кто его знает, в самом деле, – мне уйти?

– Нет уж, останься, – процедил Джейсон, бросая свои попытки выбраться, но даже не глядя на него – только мне в лицо, – останься и смотри.

– Послушай, Джей… – Тим вздохнул и на мгновение закрыл лицо ладонью, будто решаясь. – Врежь мне уже, а?

– Что?..

– Ударь меня. Я серьезно, – он выглядел удивительно упрямым, таким же, каким был, наверное, в свои четырнадцать, и этого выражения на его лице я не видел уже давно – оно смягчилось с возрастом, превратилось в решительность, в стойкость, в готовность отстоять свое дипломатией, а не войной, во все то, что делало его Тимом Дрейком. – Ты ведь давно этого хочешь, я же вижу. А потом мы пожмем друг другу руки и разойдемся, чтобы встречаться только на семейных ужинах, – поперек упрямства в глазах каждый его жест казался удивительно беспомощным – он то дергал себя за волосы, то поправлял рукав футболки, то потирал переносицу, как человек, который много лет носил очки. – Только не ненавидь меня.

По лицу Джейсона прошла дрожь, будто он мучительно пытался сдержаться. И я отстраненно вспомнил его подростком. Их обоих подростками. Тогда я видел только Джейсона и больше не видел ничего, видел, как он говорит, как двигается, как хмуро улыбается, злится, мучительно вырастает, но не видел этой глухой ярости, царапающей внутренности. Может быть, она просто появилась позже.

Мы молчали. Джей молчал. Тим выжидал, а я, кажется, пытался сделать вид, что меня просто не существует.

– Это звучит как флирт, Дрейк, – поперек попытки пошутить, голос его звучал хрипло, надтреснуто, – не как шаг к примирению.

– А кто сказал, – Тим быстро облизнул губы, не отводя взгляда, – что в моих словах не было двойного дна?

– Возраст согласия.

– Джейсон, мне не шестнадцать.

Он все-таки протянул руку первым – бегло провел по предплечью Тима у самого рукава футболки. Тот даже на мимолетную ласку готов был отозваться так, будто ждал ее годами, будто это было все, о чем он мечтал – и кто знает, что творилось у него в голове, возможно, в какой-то степени так оно и было. Я видел, как он смотрит на фотографии Джейсона. Видел эту грусть – и видел восторг. Возможно, Тим попался еще до того, как они познакомились.

Перекатившись, я сел на краю постели, безмолвно наблюдая за тем, как ладонь Джея скользит по лопаткам, схватывает и тянет пряди черных волос, на мгновение сжимается на шее – и как Тим поддается, подается ближе, переворачивается, подставляя горло, грудь и живот. Чудовищно открытый сейчас и всегда.

– Дик?

Кажется, они повернулись одновременно. Я даже не был до конца уверен, чей голос услышал первым. Но позволить притянуть себя, включить в круг оказалось слишком легко, слишком заманчиво, чтобы отказываться, и, кажется, с того момента, как Джейсон рывком стянул с меня футболку, и до того, как Тим под ним издал слабый полувсхлип-полустон, никто из нас никто не проронил ни звука.

*

Три дня, что мы провели в одном из крошечных городков на окраине Денвера, три дня в единственном приличном отеле во всей этой чертовой дыре мне хотелось рисовать, писать, фотографировать – увековечивать. И пока Тим поднимал старые контакты – свои и Брюса, от сына Кларка Кента до аль Гулов – мы, кажется, выходили из номера всего раз, когда у Джейсона кончились сигареты.

Будто расцепить этот круг оказалось невозможным. Будто каждый элемент системы наконец заработал правильно.

– Потому что ты лучший, – Тим говорил удивительно ровно для того, кто все еще растирал ладонями следы веревок на запястьях, зажав трубку между щекой и плечом, – к кому еще я мог бы обратиться? Нет, я не пытаюсь играть на твоем самолюбии, я просто не бегу от реальности, – когда Джейсон почти мягко притянул его за бедра, заставляя устроиться на краю кровати и закинуть ноги ему на плечи, он все-таки начал немного путаться в словах. – Мы не видели его несколько лет. С тех пор как все мы… разъехались, боже, нет, в Готэме остался только Дэмиен.

Я бы не стал отвлекать Тима – в конце концов, он помогал нам в поисках. Но для Джея границы его выдержки стали предметом спортивного интереса. Потому из нас двоих я молчал, выдыхая дым в открытое окно, а Джейсон издевательски медленно вел губами по коже на внутренней стороне бедра. Я почти не видел этого, но мог вообразить достаточно хорошо. Слишком хорошо, может быть.

Но даже когда Тим выгнулся так, что я невольно залюбовался узкой спиной, линией позвоночника, все еще едва уловимо острыми плечами, когда его ступня бессильно скользнула по чужой спине, голос остался сдержанным и безупречно вежливым.

– Я понимаю, что Джокер помешался на моем отце, но он… он ничего не знает. Или не желает делиться, – думаю, если бы говорил с Тимом сам, я бы решил, что сейчас он задумчиво закусил губу, потирая ладонью висок. И не смог бы представить, как он беззвучно всхлипывает, когда Джейсон обводит губами головку члена, прежде чем в одно движение вобрать в рот почти до основания. – Завтра его перевозят в Гуантамо, – в паузе, в которой говорил собеседник, Тим сжал в ладони спутанные темные пряди и потянул, задавая свой собственный ритм, которому Джей подчинился удивительно покладисто. – Я не пойду с ним на сделку. Ни сейчас, ни завтра, никогда, – и жесткость его тона удивительно соответствовала тому, какой почти резкий темп он задавал, подталкивая в основание шеи. Джейсон, кажется, как-то умудрялся смеяться. Что до Тима – он был полон чудес. Горячий, гибкий, яркий и живой. Возможно, он был живее нас обоих.

– Я буду должен тебе, – в голосе послышалась едва скрытая усмешка, но не понять было, к чему она относится – к смыслу сказанного или к тому, как откидываясь назад на локтях, он поставил ступню Джейсону на лопатку, и более собственническим жестом он мог бы только выжечь на его спине клеймо. – Когда моего слова было недостаточно?

Сигарета дотлела, и прикурить новую хотелось хотя бы ради того, чтобы занять руки. Их пришлось скрестить на груди. Вмешиваться не хотелось – хотелось наблюдать. Впрочем, когда Тим снова выпрямился, я сдался – сел позади него, мягко целуя в шею, прежде чем провести по ней языком и прикусить мочку уха. Он склонил голову, подставляясь под прикосновения, и вскинул бедра, будто пытаясь отдаться каждому – и отдаваясь так, как, пожалуй, ни одна девчонка в моей жизни. Такой податливый, что на нем можно было играть.

– Слово Дрейка. Слово Уэйна. Какое нравится тебе больше?

Когда он все-таки отложил телефон, Джейсон без лишних слов толкнул его в грудь, вынуждая упасть прямо на меня, взглядом прося зафиксировать руки – я подчинился с удовольствием, поднимая его ладони над головой и сжимая запястья. Джей встал на колени, широко разводя его ноги, и принялся растягивать – нарочито медленно, неспешно, почти мягко, что было очевидным издевательством, потому что за эти трое суток мы еще толком не вылезали из постели. Но Тим с таким удовольствием насаживался на чужие пальцы, что это из издевки превратилось в игру, в которую могли играть двое, а могли и трое – я оценил возможности, когда догадался наконец стянуть его запястья ремнем. Запрокинув голову, он все глядел мне в лицо снизу вверх, и в солнечных лучах я мог видеть каждый след от укуса на его шее, а он все улыбался, улыбался так, что этой улыбкой можно было освещать города.

*

Когда он сделал для нас все, что мог, и уехал в одиночку, намереваясь в случае нашей неудачи встряхнуть для начала Нью-Йорк, а за ним – перевернуть всю Америку, мы вышли в летний полдень плечом к плечу, смеясь и вяло переругиваясь – совсем как много лет назад, когда мы были детьми. Будто на несколько долгих дней прошлого не стало вовсе.

На волне перемежались Дорис Дэй и Кармен Макрей – обе в разное время успели спеть кавер на старую песню о малиновке (6), но нас не заставило вздрогнуть даже это. Джейсон оставался безмятежным, и я сам успокоился рядом с ним, беспечно ведя машину и твердо веря, что теперь-то у нас все получится. Потому что Тим уехал, не просто унеся на себе следы укусов и поцелуев, и ремней на запястьях, и веревок на щиколотках, не просто скрывал под шлемом круги под глазами и вспухшие губы – он оставил нам зацепку. Лучшую из тех, что были у нас все это время – вполне конкретный адрес гостиницы в Денвере, где остановился мистер Фрэнк Диксон, бизнесмен средней руки, приехавший провести отпуск в городе своего детства. Отпуск затянулся так, что я бы беспокоился о том, что Брюса похитили, если бы знал его чуть хуже. Похищение Брюса, ровно как похищение Джейсона, через трое суток стало бы похоже на синопсис «Вождя краснокожих».

Возможно, за это – их общую невыносимость как часть возможности постоять за себя – я и любил их обоих так сильно. А теперь мы ехали в Дэнвер, до которого было не больше пары часов пути, и были хоть как-то готовы к возможной встрече, кажется, только благодаря тому, что на трое суток Тим выбил из нас любые страхи о будущем. Мы все еще были семьей. Вот такой – скроенной из едва подходящих друг другу деталей, перекрученной по каждой из осей координат, может быть, дефективной, но семьей.

Когда мы свернули с узкой объездной дороги на трассу, ведущую прямо в Денвер, Джей все-таки помрачнел, и я остановился у обочины, молча выходя из машины.

– Дик, – он вскинул голову, пристально следя за каждым движением, и я улыбнулся так широко, как только мог.

– Я хотел предложить поменяться. Но сейчас увидел другие возможности, – вместо того, чтобы вытащить его и заставить пересесть за руль, я развалился на заднем сидении, опираясь на локоть. – Давай, птичка. При большом злом Б. нам снова будет целомудренных пятнадцать.

– Мои пятнадцать целомудренными не назовешь, – Джейсон говорил отстраненно, но следил в зеркале заднего вида за каждым жестом так жадно, что это говорило само за себя. – У меня не было шансов.

– Расскажи мне, – жаль, что это была футболка – ее можно было лишь рывком стянуть, сейчас пригодилась бы рубашка, чтобы медленно-медленно расстегивать пуговицу за пуговицей.

– Я смотрел на тебя, – чужая честность выбивала воздух из легких, мешала дышать, мешала думать, заставляла ладони замереть на пряжке ремня, – смотрел так долго, что… боже, – он раздраженно потер ладонью лоб, – к чему говорить?

– Почему нет, – не так уж просто выбраться из штанин, когда у тебя трясутся руки, а партнер не очень-то помогает – строго говоря, он застыл на переднем сидении и больше даже на отражение не смотрит, – скажи.

Услышав, как пряжка ударилась об асфальт, он усмехнулся и все-таки снова взглянул в зеркало. Насмешки во взгляде было больше, чем горечи, и это обнадеживало сильнее, чем любые его слова.

– Эндорфины паршиво влияют на твой мозг, Дик. Ты разучился человеческой речи и перешел на язык тела.

Слова едва давались пересохшему горлу, улыбка – губам, но я старался изо всех сил:

– Так поговори со мной.

До Дэнвера оставалось не больше часа езды. Я не знал, что мы найдем там, и найдем ли хоть что-то. Не знал, что будет, когда Брюс снова посмотрит Джейсону в глаза – и увидит не пятнадцатилетнего мальчишку, даже не подростка на больничных простынях, а человека, который все еще был на него зол – но, по крайней мере, теперь был чуть ближе к тому, чтобы простить. Но пока Джейсон выходил из машины, не захлопнув дверцу, пока горячий ветер взметал вверх облачко дыма от брошенной сигареты, пока он усмехался, поднимая джинсы с земли и бросая их прямо на капот, я ликовал, потому что у меня была надежда. Мы были паршивой семьей – но мы ею были. И не было вещей, с которыми мы не смогли бы справиться вместе.

Разве что пряжка его ремня. Вот она была настоящим чудовищем, с которым я мечтал разделаться с первой секунды знакомства.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) The Doors – Hello I Love You  
> (2) Bob-B-Soxx & the Blue Jeans – Why Do Lovers Break Each Other's Heart  
> (3) The Doors – Five to One  
> (4) Cilla Black - It's For You  
> (5) The Trashmen – Surfin' Bird  
> (6) Al Jolson – When the Red, Red Robin (Comes Bob, Bob, Bobbin' Along)


End file.
